Page Turner
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: When Kenji suggests a new bookstore for Atsushi to try he never thought that the owner would be quite so good looking or that his entire world would be turned upside down by him.
1. Northern Lights

**Hello all, so for funsies Pandora asked for a Dazushi story in the style of a movie meet cute. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. :)**

* * *

When Kenji told him that a new independent book store had opened Atsushi hadn't thought that much of it. Independent stores like this keep popping up everywhere and then disappearing after three weeks because they just can't compete with the chains. Now that he's standing in front of it though... after two minutes he's already decided that he's never going to another book store again. This place is perfect and he's openly gawping at the stunning window display, which he low key wants to live in.

An array of fantasy novels from all kinds of authors are surrounding the new best seller _Book of Dust_ in the window. Just looking at it makes Atsushi desperately wish that he had the budget for more than just the books from his university reading list he promised himself he would buy. He knows that his self restraint is already cracking though. He's practically drooling, pressing himself up against the glass like a starving orphan at a restaurant and he should probably go inside before people start staring at him.

Inside it's warm and dimly lit, the main light coming in through the display window. It makes Atsushi instantly feel at home, the desire to curl up like a cat in an armchair and fall asleep with a book in his hand is strong. Despite Kenji telling him that the place is amazing there seems to be no one inside. Atsushi looks around, hoping to see at least something else living but it seems as if it's just him. Him... and the guy behind the till.

Atsushi looks over at him and his heart skips. He's lean (probably tall as well judging by how long his legs look), has a mop of messy brown hair and bandages running up each arm from waist to elbow and some winding around his neck as well. He's got his feet up on the desk in front of him and he's reading what looks like _Northern Lights_ , holding the book open with one hand while the other is propping up his chin as he rests his head on it.

 _Oh my god, he's gorgeous!_

Atsushi's always had a thing for the tall, dark and handsome type and this guy is most definitely all three of those. He hasn't even said anything, barely even looked up from his book and acknowledged that Atsushi is there at all, but Atsushi is completely spellbound by how good looking he is. It really doesn't help Atsushi's mental state when his eyes trail down to the man's hands to see long, gorgeous fingers. Instantly his brain is conjuring up images of those fingers ghosting over his skin and...

Atsushi shakes his head. _No! Now is really not the time to be thinking about that nonsense!_ He might be a creep, he might be an arse-hole, he might think there's literary merit in the _50 Shades Trilogy_. He tears his eyes away from the man as he starts to walk away but obviously he's not quick enough.

He walks smack into a book shelf and lets out a very undignified squeak of pain. If the man didn't know that he was there before, he certainly does now. Atsushi already feels like a complete moron but it's made even worse when he hears the man at the desk chuckle. Slowly he looks round and his eyes meet the man's as warm chocolate brown looks at him over the top of the book, a smirk on his lips.

Atsushi's face and ears catch fire and he wouldn't be at all surprised if there is steam coming out of the top of his head. He darts into the stacks, to get those eyes off him if nothing else. Once alone it's easier to think. He places a hand over his hammering heart, panting as if he's run a marathon. This he had not expected. He had expected a lovely time with books not to bump into a smoking honey who steals his heart instantly.

He slaps both of his cheeks simultaneously. _Come on you idiot, get a hold of yourself. This is not what you came here for. Get your books and get out before you make even more of a fool of yourself than you already have!_ He gives himself another harsh shake before heading off to try and find the books he needs. If he gets it done quickly and gets out then he should be fine... at least until it comes to paying.

He finds what he's looking for pretty quickly and he's surprised to see how inexpensive everything is. He was expecting to break the bank with just three books but he's able to get everything on his list and still have some money left over. Very pleased with himself he heads over to the desk and waits to see if the man looks up. When he doesn't Atsushi clears his throat softly and, after a pause, the man puts his book down and looks up.

"Can I help you?" the man asks and Atsushi can feel his ears heating up. _Oh he has a nice voice..._ That voice would be quite nice whispering sweet nothings in his ear... and Atsushi is getting ahead of himself again.

"Um I'd like to pay for there," Atsushi mumbles. His face must be scarlet and he tries to hide behind his fringe under the man's scrutiny.

He smiles and Atsushi's face only heats up more. "Sure thing," he says and picks up the first book.

"Thanks," Atsushi says as the man runs his book through the till.

Once he's done with it he puts it back down on the desk. "Trash," he says and picks up the next book. "Trash... trash, trash, trash and trash," he says looking trough the rest of Atsushi's purchases.

"Excuse me?" Atsushi's not sure he heard that right but he must have done.

"This is all trash," the man snorts. "Anyway you don't want to be reading that, you want to be reading this," he says and he pushes the book he has been reading across the desk towards Atsushi.

"Is this a recommendation?"

"If you like."

Atsushi picks the book up and looks at the price on the back of. His heart sinks. He has extra money left over but not enough to buy it. He puts the book back down and pushes it back across the desk. "I wish I could but my university reading list says that I do want to read these and my budget says I can't read this," he says.

"You sure?" the man asks with a smirk.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Shame."

"Are you enjoying it?" Atsush asks before he can stop himself. He can't help it, he doesn't want to stop talking to this insanely hot man.

"More than I thought," he says.

"That's good."

"You really should read it," the man says as he puts all of Atsushi's books into a bag.

"Maybe another time," Atsushi says.

The man thinks for a second. "Tell you what, you can pay for this with your name," he says as he puts the book on the top of Atsushi's other ones.

"What?"

"Give me your name and I'll give you the book," the man says with a smirk, standing and leaning over the desk to give the longer lock of Atsushi's hair a gentle tug.

"Ah... At... Atsushi," he stammers. "Atsushi Nakajima."

"Cute name," the man says. "I hope I get to see you again _Atsushi_." The way he says his name has Atsushi's heart hammering in his chest so loud he's sure that the man must be able to hear it.

"Y... yeah, see you soon," Atsushi says. He grabs his books and darts out of the shop. Once outside he places a hand over his rapidly beating heart. He's definitely going back there again, if nothing else he needs to work up the courage to ask the man for his name.


	2. How To Win Friends And Influence People

**Now it's time for Atsushi to actually try talking to the hot bookseller. :D**

* * *

The Student's Union bar isn't an overly pleasant place to meet up. The tables are sticky, the chairs are falling apart – most feel like they're going to collapse under you – and there's always some kind of sport on the television meaning a large, rowdy crowd watching said sport. However it is one of the only places that a large group can hang out in without completely taking over someone's entire flat.

By the time Atsushi arrives their usual table is filled by Ranpo, Yosano, Kenji, Tanizaki, Naomi and Kyoka. Kenji is the first to see him and waves him over.

"Atsushi!" he calls, smiling brightly.

"Hey guys," Atsushi smiles shyly as he slips into the empty seat between Kyoka and Tanizaki.

"Where have you been all day?" Ranpo asks.

"Surely you should know Mr Detective," Yosano says rolling her eyes.

"I, of course, do know," Ranpo says. "I thought I would ask the question before anyone else felt the need to."

"So it didn't look like you'd been keeping tabs on us all again," Yosano says and Ranpo shrugs unapologetically.

Atsushi chuckles. "I went book shopping," he says.

"Oooh did you go to that book store I recommended?" Kenji asks as he hands Atsushi a drink.

"I did yes," Atsushi replies.

"And..." Kenji presses, smirking.

"I like it, it was nice."

"Just nice?"

"I don't get it," Kyoka says. "Is this book store something special? Why are you asking so much?"

"Yeah," Naomi agrees. "Anyone would think it gave out free beer or something."

"No nothing like that," Kenji says, still smirking.

"Then why ask?" Naomi asks.

"Atsushi knows," Kenji replies.

Then the reason why Kenji recommended the book store to him becomes abundantly clear. Atsushi sighs _...the book seller_. Of course that's why Kenji would recommend a book store to him: because the seller is good looking and Kenji thinks he needs to get laid.

"Yes, the guy who owned it is very attractive," Atsushi says. As soon as he says it he wishes he hadn't because everyone suddenly jumps down his throat.

"What? A hottie?" Naomi and Yosano ask in unison.

"Atsushi!" Ranpo gasps in mock surprise.

"What?" Atsushi asks.

"You only just decided to tell us this now?" Yosano asks, her eyes blazing. "You've been here a whole three minutes and you haven't said anything!"

"I didn't think it was that important," Atsushi shrugs but that was clearly the wrong thing to say as Naomi rolls her eyes.

"Honestly would you listen to him?" Yosano sighs. "He meets a smoking honey and doesn't think it's important to tell us."

"Boys," Naomi sighs, shaking her head.

Atsushi blinks in confusion, not sure what he's supposed to have done.

"So what does he look like?" Kyoka asks.

"He's tall," Atsushi says, "he's got messy brown hair and these eyes that you can just sort of get lost in. He's got a voice like silk and he's just the hottest guy I've ever seen." Atsushi doesn't realise it but he's gushing, unable to stop himself once he's started, a blush fanning across his cheeks as his head fills with thoughts of the book seller

"Look at how red his face is!" Naomi laughs.

"Atsushi what are you thinking about?" Kenji teases.

Atsushi stiffens and he can feel himself going even redder. "N... nothing!"

"Oh you so are!" Yosano smirks, reaching over the table to pinch one of Atsushi's cheeks.

"Guys come on, don't be mean," Kyoka says.

"Yeah," Tanizaki agrees, "leave him be. If he doesn't want to talk about it then he doesn't have to."

"Thank you," Atsushi says. At least someone is on his side.

"Besides you know what's going to happen," Kyoka says, "regardless of whether he tells you anything Ranpo will just go and stake the place out so _he_ can find out."

"Did someone mention a stake out?" Ranpo asks, suddenly interested again.

"Quiet time Ranpo," Kyoka says patting the back of his hand, smiling kindly.

"Okay," he shrugs, leans back in his chair and falls straight to sleep again.

"So..." Kenji grins leaning back over the table so that he's nearly nose to nose with Atsushi, "are you going to go back?"

"Well yeah," Atsushi replies, "it's a nice book store."

"Sure thing," Kenji grins.

"But that's not the only reason, is it?" Yosano asks, eyes sharp and grin shit-eating.

Atsushi bites his lip. It's not; he really does want to see that book seller again but there's no way he's telling them that. He'd never live it down if he revealed that so he settles for shrugging and saying nothing in the hopes that they'll leave him alone. Luckily for him Kyoka's phone going off with a text from her boyfriend instantly has the scrutiny on her.

While the rest of them are distracted Atsushi takes the copy of _Northern Lights_ out of his bag and looks at it. It's a very pretty copy, probably the prettiest copy Atsushi has ever seen. He opens up the front cover to look inside and a piece of paper falls out. He picks it up and looks at it, all it has written on it is one single word – _Dazai_. The blush is instantly back on Atsushi's cheeks. _That must be his name... I'll have to find out when I see him..._

* * *

The next day Atsushi returns to the book store, there's a lot more people inside this time so he doesn't quite have the guts to go up and talk to the man behind the desk. He browses for a bit, pretending to look for more books just in case anyone is paying attention to him before he leaves. He makes the decision to return the next day and try again.

Unfortunately his plan backfires when he returns the next day and the same thing happens again. The day after that is the same and the day after that and the day after that until it's been almost a week since Atsushi first met him. By the time he gets to the shop and finds it empty he's incredibly nervous. What the hell is he supposed to say to him? _Um thanks for the book I've been coming in every day this week just to try and talk to you_ _...No that's stupid._ He really hasn't thought this through in the slightest but he's here now so he might as well just go for it.

He takes a deep breath and walks over to the desk where the man is sitting, exactly the same as he was the other day, reading _How To Win Friends And Influence People_. Atsushi can feel himself trembling as he looks down at him. _Holy crap I'm actually doing this._ He clears his throat and the man looks up.

"Yeeees," he says, elongating the word and grinning.

Atsushi's heart flutters and he loses all track of what he might have been about to say. "Um..."

"Can I help you?"

"I... um..." Atsushi stammers, clutching the strap of his bag for support. He looks down at the desk and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this."

The man suddenly appears in his line of vision, right up close to Atsushi's face. "Like what cutie?"

Atsushi tries to look away but wherever his eyes dart the man moves to so that he has to look at him. He can't get his voice to work and he can't seem to get his heart to stop pounding. "I'm not usually this nervous talking to people."

"Aww do I make you nervous," the man coos, a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"A little," Atsushi admits.

"Why?"

"Because you're very good looking," Atsushi replies deciding to just take the plunge. What does he have to lose aside from being able to come back to the store ever again?

The man grins and licks his lips, Atsushi's eyes following the movement his breath still in his throat. "Is that why you kept coming in to see me and then running away?"

Atsushi's face turns scarlet and he places his head in his hands, mortified. "Oh my god you saw that?"

The man chuckles and takes hold of Atsushi's wrists so that he can prize his hands away from his face. "Of course I did, you were so obvious it was adorable."

"Oh god!" Atsushi squeaks, trying to hide his face again.

"You're so cute," the man says. He leans forward so that he can bump the tip of his nose against Atsushi's. It's a gross violation of personal space but Atsushi doesn't mind. All he can think about is the way the man's breath hits his lips and he wants nothing more than the distance between them to be closed and for the man to just kiss him.

"Dazai..." he breaths suddenly remembering the note from the book and he lets his eyes flutter closed.

The man chuckles again. "So you got my note then?"

"You left that for me?" Atsushi asks opening his eyes.

"Of course I did," the man... Dazai says.

"But why?"

"Because I wanted to see you again."

"So that is your name then?" Atsushi asks.

"Yes," Dazai smiles. "Allow me to introduce myself properly." He holds out his hand and Atsushi takes it.

"Atsushi... again."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Atsushi... again."

"Would you possibly like to go and get a cup of coffee or something with me sometimes?" Atsushi blurts out. The guy has already said that he's cute so he might as well dive right in and try. There really is no point in not.

"I don't actually drink coffee," Dazai says, "but I know a place that does really good cake," he adds before Atsushi's heart can sink too quickly and he smiles.

"Cake sounds good," he says. _Oh my god if he's this weird without caffeine then what the hell would he be like with it..._


	3. The Age Of Innocence

**Have some lovely cute date vibes (plus background Chuuya), hope you all enjoy. :D**

* * *

Atsushi is practically buzzing the entire week thinking about Dazai and their date on Saturday. It's all he can think about; he can barely concentrate in his lectures, he's day dreaming about it and he does once or twice think about the prospect of what might come out of the date and spends a very enjoyable time with his hand doing so. He's too excited not to. It's been so long since he last got laid and Dazai is gorgeous. He's insane but he's gorgeous and by the time that Saturday rolls round Atsushi's so excited he practically skips to the café.

When he sees Dazai standing outside waiting for him his heart flips. It suddenly dawns on him that this is actually happening: somehow he's managed to land Dazai and he's incredibly nervous. What should he say? What should he do? He can feel the nerves setting in but then Dazai turns to see him and smiles warmly. All of Atsushi's worries melt away and all he thinks about is being with Dazai. His heart speed up as he walks over.

"Hey cutie," Dazai says.

"H... hey," Atsushi stammers.

"How's things?"

"They're good, you?"

"All the better for seeing you," Dazai says and gives the longer lock of Atsushi's hair a gentle tug.

Atsushi can feel his face heating up. His heart is already pounding faster and he knows that Dazai must be able to feel the heat radiating from his skin. "Thanks."

"So shall we go inside?" Dazai offers.

"Y... yeah," Atsushi smiles. "You can show me this amazing cake."

"Gladly." Dazai wraps an arm around Atsushi, his hand on the small of his back, and leads him inside. Dazai's hand is warm and it makes Atsushi's cheeks heat up even more. There's a part of him that wants that hand higher so that he can think properly but there's another part that wants that hand lower, preferably on his backside. He shakes his head. That's not a train of thought he should be going down. Not yet anyway.

Dazai sits Atsushi down in a private corner by the window and goes up to the counter to order. He watches as Dazai talks to the red headed cashier and he can't help but smile to himself. He's been waiting for this all week so he's not going to let himself be too nervous and unable to even speak.

"One slice of the world's best cake," Dazai says as he places a plate with a huge slice of chocolate cake on it down in front of Atsushi.

"The world's best?" Atsushi echoes raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me," Dazai says as he takes a seat opposite Atsushi and holds a fork out for him.

Atsushi takes it and stabs himself a bit of the cake. He takes a bite and it's almost like a religious experience. It's chocolatey and gooey and it is quite possibly the best cake that Atsushi has ever eaten. Scrap that it's the best thing he's ever put in his mouth. His eyes widen as it practically melts on his tongue. "Oh my god!" he all but moans once he's swallowed his mouthful.

"Told you," Dazai smirks.

"This is the best cake in the world,"Atsushi says.

"Glad you agree."

"So, I need to ask, what made you decide to open a book store here of all places?" Atsushi asks after a pause.

Dazai shrugs. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. Everywhere needs a book store and I like the fact that I get to sit and read books all day."

"Sounds nice."

"It is plus I get to meet lots of interesting and lovely people," Dazai says, "present company included."

"Thank you," Atsushi says, blushing.

"So what about you cutie?" Dazai asks. "Tell me about yourself, I want to know everything."

"There's not that much to tell," Atsushi says.

"Now I don't believe that for a second," Dazai grins as he takes a bite of his own slice of cake.

"What do you want to know?" Atsushi asks desperately trying to ignore the blush fanning across his cheeks.

"How about what brought you to my shop in the first place?" Dazai asks, linking his fingers together and resting his chin on them. He never takes his eyes off Atsushi for a second and it makes Atsushi's blush deepen.

"Well I'm in my second year of university studying literature and a friend of mine told me about your shop when I said I needed to buy my new reading list."

"I'm so glad your teacher's terrible taste brought you into my life," Dazai says.

"Same."

"So how are you enjoying the other book you picked up?" Dazai asks "Do you get much time to do your own reading or is it all just class work and partying?"

"I've started it," Atsushi replies. "I haven't gotten very far with it because, like you say, I've been busy with uni work but I'm enjoying it."

"Good, I'm glad. I like being able to recommend people book that they enjoy."

"Also, you bastard, you never told me it was the first of a trilogy," Atsushi laughs.

"Guilty," Dazai grins, completely unapologetic.

"What are you reading at the moment?" Atsushi asks.

" _The Age Of Innocence_ ," Dazai replies.

"I think that's on my reading list for next term," Atsushi chuckles.

"Oh really?" Dazai asks with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe I should think about doing some kind of student discount."

"Might not be a bad idea," Atsushi grins cheekily. "Plus that would be a huge benefit for me."

"Oh yeah?"

"I mean I'm sure there's something I can do to repay you if you do." The words are out of Atsushi's mouth before he can stop them. If his face wasn't red before it sure as hell is now, especially as a smirk spreads itself across Dazai's lips. He reaches over to give Atsushi's hair another gentle tug.

"Oh I'm sure between us we can think about something," he says, his gaze burning into Atsushi. His hand lingers, his fingers brushing Atsushi's cheek and it's all Atsushi can do to keep remembering to breathe.

* * *

When the cake is finished neither Dazai or Atsushi is ready to say goodbye yet so they take a walk around the park across the road. The conversation flows easily, especially as Dazai gets very passionate about certain books and he seems to really enjoy hearing Atsushi talking about his classes.

"I'd love to sneak in to one of your lectures," Dazai chuckles, "see what they're teaching these days."

"Because that would work," Atsushi laughs.

"Is Kunikida still a student teacher there?" Dazai asks after a short pause.

"He's my lecturer," Atsushi replies.

"Good for him," Dazai grins

"How do you know him?" Atsushi asks.

"We were in the same class together when we did our BA," Dazai replies. "I don't think he liked me very much."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I just used to drag him into all this trouble and he was never very happy about it but I always got him out of it again," Dazai grins.

"Is that what you were like at uni?" Atsushi asks. "A complete tearaway?"

"I wasn't _always_ up to something," Dazai says feigning innocence. "Sometimes I did actual work."

"Why don't I believe you?" Atsushi asks.

"Is there any way I can convince you that I'm just a poor misunderstood soul?" Dazai asks, theatrically placing a hand over his heart.

Atsushi pretends to think this through. "I'm sure you can think of something." He's flirting. He knows he is and he doesn't care as he's almost certain Dazai is flirting back, especially as he takes a step towards him. He reaches over and brushes Atsushi's fringe out of his eyes, his touch lingering on his cheek. Atsushi looks up, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. _Is he..._

Before Atsushi can finish that thought the heavens suddenly open and it begins to pour with rain. Atsushi is drenched in seconds and Dazai is in the same state.

"Come on," Dazai laughs grabbing his hand and Atsushi allows himself to be dragged along with him. They run through the rain until they come to an empty bandstand. Once under the shelter Dazai shakes his hair out. "That's refreshing."

"Yeah," Atsushi laughs. He looks down and sees that his shirt has gone completely see through. "Oh no!"

"Nice," Dazai smirks.

"No it's not, I'm cold," Atsushi moans.

"Come here then," Dazai says opening his coat.

Atsushi laughs as he snuggles into the warmth of Dazai's arms. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like a flasher in that coat?"

"All the time," Dazai laughs. "I'm thinking of a career change."

"Sounds solid."

The two of them burst into laughter and then, before Atsushi knows what's happening Dazai's hand is in his hair pulling him up into a kiss. A soft moan sounds from the back of Atsushi's throat as his fingers grab the collar of Dazai's shirt. His lips feel amazing and Atsushi feels like he's died and gone to heaven.

"Wow!" he gasps when they pull apart for air.

"I know."

"Don't you think we're moving too fast?" Atsushi asks. It feels like such a whirlwind he's been swept up in and he's not sure how to feel about it.

Dazai smiles. "You've been to my store enough times so it's hardly fast."

"That's true..."

"So don't worry so much and kiss me again," Dazai says.

"Okay," Atsushi smiles and, pushing himself up on his tiptoes so that they're nose to nose, presses his lips to Dazai's.

Neither of them pays any attention to the world around them, only focusing on each other's lips, until the rain finally stops. Once it has stopped Dazai takes Atsushi's hand, linking their fingers together, and walks him back home.

"Well this is me," Atsushi says as they stop outside his front door.

"I had an amazing time," Dazai tells him.

"I did too," Atsushi smiles.

"I'd love to do it again sometimes," Dazai says.

"Same," Atsushi says. "I have an essay I need to do but once I'm done then I can be all yours."

A smirk spreads over Dazai's lips. He tilts Atsushi's chin up so that he can kiss him again. "I look forward to it."


	4. Rules Of Attraction

**Heehee here's a little smut for you all :p hope you enjoy it (and hope you like the reason for the bandages).**

* * *

Atsushi groans quietly, placing his head on the desk in front of him. It feels as if he's been doing this essay forever! … In reality it's only been about a week but it feels like the longest week of his life. He's spent most of his time in the library, holed up in a corner surrounded by books and empty cans of energy drink. Occasionally he's taken breaks, coming out of his cave, and most of the time those have involved going to Dazai's to see him.

It's never been able to be for very long when he has gone but those brief meetings are amazing. Just having Dazai around makes him feel so much better and the neck and shoulder massages Dazai gives him are very nice too. His breaks make him feel so much more human and he desperately wants to go back to Dazai's and see him but he knows that he's so close to being done that he can't stop now.

He shakes his head and slaps both of his hands to his face. _Not long left to go_ , he thinks, _just three hundred more words and it's all done_. All he needs to do is finish the conclusion and then it's finally over. He can leave the library, he can have a proper sleep without worrying and he can go and see Dazai for longer than ten minutes. That's what he's really looking forward to... that and a hot shower.

He finds some GranRodeo on his ipod and bashes out the last three hundred words. If it sucks he can pick it up in editing but for now it's done. It takes him till the end of the album but he does it. He leans back in his chair and lets out a long shuddering breath, exhaustion and elation washing over him.

 _It's over!_

He picks up his phone to check the time and sees a text from Naomi that she sent him about an hour ago and he didn't notice.

 **[2:15pm] FROM NAOMI: Hey sweetie I know you're working but give me a call when you see this Nx**

 _Whoops!_

He locks his computer and heads to the study space outside the doors where he can have a phone conversation. Once outside he leans against the wall near the lift, to prop himself up and calls Naomi.

"Hey honey," she says when she picks up.

"Are you okay?" he asks. "You're text didn't explain all that much."

"Oh yeah I'm fine," Naomi says. "I thought it would be easier to explain not ever text."

"Fair, so what's up?"

"Yosano and I were thinking of throwing a party tonight as it's been a long week and everyone needs to blow off some steam. Where are you up to with your essay?"

"Just finished the first draft and going to send it to Kunikida," Atsushi replies.

"Well done, so are you up for a party?"

"Um... I had sort of thought I might sleep," Atsushi lies. He had sort of thought that he might go and see Dazai but if he tells Naomi that she'll never let him hear the end of it.

"Ah really?" Naomi whines.

"Sorry, I'm shattered," Atsushi says, which is actually true. He feels like he hasn't had a good night's sleep in ages.

"You sure I can't convince you?" Naomi asks.

"I'll probably pass," Atsushi replies.

"Not even if I told you I've already gotten a yes from a certain dark haired book store owner with a flare for theatrics and a love of classic literature?" Naomi asks and he doesn't have to see her face to know that she's smirking.

"How did..."

"Yosano and I went to his book store to check him out as you're so clearly in love with him," Naomi says.

"And?"

"And we approve."

"No I mean how did you get him to say he's come to this party?" Atsushi asks.

"Simple, I told him you were coming," she replies.

"What?"

"We ended up talking, he's very nice by way, and I said that we knew you and that you'd be coming to the party," she replies. "Please don't make me lie to the pretty man."

Atsushi rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll come."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess I have been working hard all week," he says.

"What about your plan of sleeping?" Naomi asks slyly and Atsushi should have expected that.

"Well you're not going to _let_ me sleep are you regardless of whether I want to or not so I might as well come," he says.

"Good," Naomi says brightly. "Get here for around seven thirty and bring something to drink."

"Okay I'll see you then," Atsushi says.

"See you then sweetie," Naomi says before hanging up the phone. Atsushi presses his phone to his chest as he lets his excitement wash over him. He had managed to keep Naomi from guessing just how excited he is about seeing Dazai. Granted he was planning on going to see Dazai anyway and at a party they won't be alone but he still gets to see him. Now that thought is going to get him through the rest of the day.

* * *

Later that evening Atsushi arrives at Naomi and Tanizaki's. His heart is fluttering like a butterfly under glass and he hopes he's not blushing too much as he rings the doorbell. It opens a few minutes later and Tanizaki smiles when he sees him.

"Atsushi," he says, "so glad you could make it."

"Hey Tanizaki," Atsushi says.

"How was the essay?" Tanizaki asks, closing the door behind Atsushi as he enters.

"First draft is done and sent, that's all I care about right now," Atsushi says.

"Good," Tanizaki smiles patting Atsushi's shoulder. "You're so good, getting all your essays done so early."

"Well there was someone that I was hoping to see at some point," Atsushi says, "so I thought I'd get it all done and out of the way with."

"And would this be that book store owner with the dark hair?" Tanizaki says.

"Um... well..."

"The one standing in the corner talking to Yosano?"

"What?" Atsushi looks to where Tanizaki is gesturing and, sure enough, Dazai is there deep in conversation. Atsushi can feel himself blushing and it only gets worse when Dazai looks up and smiles at him. His heart all but stops and it's like he's seeing Dazai for the very first time again, he's completely blown away by just how gorgeous he is.

Tanizaki breaks Atsushi out of his stupor giving him a shove in Dazai's direction. "Why don't you go say hi?"

"Um sure," Atushsi says a little dreamily. He makes his way over to Dazai who keeps grinning at him the whole time.

"Hey cutie," he says as Atsushi reaches them.

"H... hi," Atsushi stammers.

"I'll leave you two alone," Yosano says with a smirk and leaves.

"H... hi," Atsushi stammers again once they're alone.

Dazai reaches over and gives Atsushi's hair a gentle tug. "You getting all nervous around me again?"

"Sorry," Atsushi chuckles, "I'm just excited, it's been too long since I've seen you for longer than five minutes."

"Miss me then?" Dazai asks.

"Yeah."

"Good, cause I missed you too," Dazai says. He slips his hand around the back of Atsushi's neck and pulls him into a long, slow kiss. Atsushi moans. _Oh god it feels so good to kiss him again!_ He melts into the kiss instantly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Dazai's neck and pushing himself right up against him. It's when Dazai takes his bottom lip and drags his teeth over it is when Atsushi really starts to lose it.

"D... Dazai," Atsushi gasps as they break apart.

"Yeah beautiful?" Dazai pants and it's nice to hear that he's just as affected by this.

"We... we should stop..."

"Do you really want to?" Dazai asks.

"No," Atsushi replies.

"Then we don't have to," Dazai says as he pushes Atsushi's fringe away from his face even though it falls straight back into place.

"Can we go and find somewhere more private?" Atsushi asks, very aware of the fact that most of his friends are here and they'll be watching like hawks (especially Naomi and Yosano). He can't let himself get too carried away otherwise he'll be bombarded with questions the next time the two of then get him alone.

"Of course," Dazai says, taking Atsushi's hand. He leads him out of the living room and down a darkened corridor near Tanizaki's bedroom door. Dazai pins Atsushi up against the wall, linking their fingers together.

Atsushi looks up at him and he can feel his heart beginning to pound in his chest. It only gets worse as Dazai leans down to brush his lips against Atsushi's in the faintest imitation of a kiss. The tiniest little whimper leaves the back of Atsushi's throat and he can feel his entire body tingling with anticipation.

"D... Dazai," he whispers.

"My god, you're so beautiful," Dazai says before slamming their lips together.

Atsushi squeezes Dazai's hands, kissing him back just as fiercely. It feels so good to be with Dazai again and having him kiss him like this makes Atsushi's head spin. Dazai moves Atsushi's hands so that they're above his head and pins them to the wall with one of his own. Atsushi lets a low groan sound from the back of his throat as Dazai's lips move to his neck, kissing upwards until he gazes his teeth over Atsushi's earlobe.

"Oh god Dazai!" he whimpers.

Dazai groans in his ear. "The sounds you make..." The hand not pinning Atsushi's wrists to the wall comes to rest on Atsushi's hip.

"We shouldn't do this here," Atsushi says even though his hips are trying to thrust up against Dazai's, seemingly of their own accord.

"We shouldn't what?" Dazai asks with a smile as the hand on Atsushi's hip moves to rub over his rapidly hardening cock, making Atsushi moan.

"Fuck!"

"Mmm now there's an idea I can get behind," Dazai says nuzzling his nose against Atsushi's ear.

His grip on Atsushi's wrists has slackened so Atsushi is able to wriggle free of his hold, taking Dazai by surprise and flipping their positions so that he has Dazai pinned against the wall. He reaches up so that he can nip the shell of Dazai's ear. "Then take me back to my place and fuck me then."

"Holy shit!" Dazai says on an exhale.

"What?" Atsushi asks looking the picture of innocence (save the blush on his face).

Dazai smirks. "You are full of surprises."

"Good ones I hope," Atsushi says.

"Of course."

"So do you want to ditch here and come back to mine?" Atsushi asks. "We can have a lot more fun there on our own than we can here."

"God yes!"

* * *

As it turns out sneaking back to Atsushi's place is both easier and harder than either of them anticipated. Mostly because they run into Yosano and Naomi who both smirk at Atsushi like this was their plan all along (which it probably was knowing them). All it takes is a winning smile from Dazai and the forced promise of details of the night from Atsushi and they happily send them on their way.

It's a short walk to Atsushi's place. Kenji is still at the party so the place is empty and Atsushi practically drags Dazai through to his bedroom, their lips on each others as soon as the front door is closed. Dazai shrugs his coat off and lets it fall to the floor.

"God you're amazing," Dazai says as he pulls Atsushi's tie off, a huge grin on his face.

"So are you," Atsushi says as he rids Dazai of his waistcoat. "Can't wait to see what you look like under these clothes."

"Right back at you," Dazai says. "I should probably warn you though the chest doesn't match the face."

"How so?" Atsushi asks.

Dazai opens his shirt to reveal a chest covered in scars. "I got burnt," he says. "A few years ago I got myself into something and I ended up getting a lot of third degree burns. They cover most of my body. They don't hurt anymore but I keep the bandages round my arms because it keeps people from staring and my skin is quite sensitive to sunlight now."

Atsushi closes the distance between the two of them and presses a kiss to where Dazai's heart is. "Gorgeous," he says.

"So are you," Dazai tells him. He tilts Atsushi's face up so that he can kiss him again. "You're not put off by it?" he asks and Atsushi is surprised to hear the hint of uncertainty in his voice.

He shrugs. "I like you," he says, "a lot so this isn't something that's going to put me off. I don't think there's anything that _could_ put me off."

"God, you're amazing," Dazai says and pulls Atsushi into another kiss as he shrugs off his shirt.

"Then do something with me," Atushsi grins as his own shirt slips off his shoulders and falls to the floor.

"Gladly," Dazai says and allows himself to be dragged over to the bed where Atsushi pushes him down onto the mattress. As Atsushi straddles his waist Dazai's eyes flick to the book on the bedside table and chuckles. "That's ironic."

"What is?" Atsushi asks as he gets Dazai's trousers open.

"The book," Dazai replies. " _Rules of Attraction_."

"Do you want to talk literature," Atsushi begins, getting to his knees between Dazai's legs as he works his cock out of his boxers, "or do you want me to do something more fun with my mouth."

Dazai looks like he's died and gone to heaven. "I think I'd like something more fun."

Without another word Atsushi's tongue slips out to tease the head of Dazai's cock. Dazai lets his head fall back, his fingers slipping into Atsushi's hair so he takes him to the back of his throat. Dazai's cock feels amazing on his tongue and he lets out a light moan that makes Dazai moan in turn as the vibrations jolt down his cock. Atsushi begins to bob his head, loving the feeling of Dazai in his mouth.

"Oh my god Atsushi!" Dazai groans, his grip tightening as Atsushi continues to suck him off.

The soft moans and groans falling from Dazai's lips spur Atsushi on. Part of him can't believe that this is actually happening, that Dazai is actually in his bedroom, but the tight grip on his hair reminds him that it's real. He can feel Dazai's hand in his hair tighten again and using that grip he pulls Atsushi off his cock. Atsushi looks up to see him a panting, blushing mess and he knows that he must look exactly the same.

"Problem?" Atsushi asks, the picture of innocence if he wasn't red faced and gasping for breath.

"You're going to be the death of me if you keep on like that," Dazai chuckles weakly.

"Oh yeah?"

Dazai leans down as best he can, pulling Atsushi up slightly so that their lips meet in the middle. "I want to fuck you."

Atsushi gets to his feet and rids himself of both his trousers and boxers so that he stands naked in front of Dazai. "Then fuck me."

Breath caught in his throat Dazai hastily scrambles out of the rest of his clothes and pulls Atsushi into another kiss. "Do you have lube and a condom?" he asks.

"In the top drawer of the bedside table," Atsushi says "I can ride you if you want?" He's not sure where this confidence has come from but when he sees Dazai visibly swallow at his words he's not going to question it in the slightest.

"Hell yes, you can. You can ride me all you want beautiful," Dazai gasps.

Atsushi gently pushes him back down onto the mattress before retrieving a condom and a bottle of lubricant from his bedside table. He straddles Dazai's waist and presses a kiss to his lips as he hands him the bottle. The feel of heated skin pressing together has them both moaning into each other's mouths as Dazai tries to focus his thoughts long enough to cover his fingers in lube.

A heated moan leaves Atsushi's lips as the first of Dazai's long fingers slowly slips inside him. His fingers sink into Dazai's hair and he pulls him close. As a second finger, then a third, slips inside him he begins to grind down on Dazai's hand, desperate for more.

"Dazai," he gasps, "please I'm ready."

"You sure?" Dazai asks.

"I need your cock!" Atsushi cries.

"Holy shit, yes!"

A whimper of protest leaves Atsushi's lips as Dazai's fingers slip out of him. His own fingers clutch Dazai's hair even harder and he presses his forehead to Dazai's, squeezing his eyes shut as he hears the sound of the condom packet opening. Head spinning, Atsushi waits as Dazai slicks up his cock with more lube. It's not until he feels a gentle hand on his cheek that he opens his eyes, gazing into deep brown.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Dazai asks.

"Yes," Atsushi begs, clearly desperate, "please..."

Dazai pulls Atsushi into a kiss as Atsushi slowly sinks down onto Dazai's cock until he's fully seated in his lap. Atsushi breaks away from Dazai's lips, pulling in great gulps of air as his cock completely fills him. His eyes glaze over, his jaw slackens and every muscle in his lower body clenches.

"Holy shit Atsushi," Dazai grunts in his ear and the sound of his voice brings Atsushi back to himself. Using as much energy as he has he pushes himself off Dazai's cock to sink back down, riding him and building up a furious pace. It feels amazing and Dazai begins to thrust up to meet his hips.

"Oh god Dazai!" Atsushi gasps as he begins to ride him harder, angling his thrusts so that he hits his prostate with every downward thrust. "I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum for me gorgeous," Dazai pants in his ear as one of his hands leaves Atsushi's hip to begin to pump his cock.

The assault on his cock and prostate is too much for him and the coil in his stomach tightens again. "Fuck Dazai!" he cries before slamming his lips to Dazai's and cumming.

Dazai moans into his mouth, Atsushi tightening around him like a vice. It doesn't take many more thrusts up into that delicious tight heat and Dazai reaches his peak too. Both of them continue to thrust, in order to ride out the pleasure, their lips attached as they're lost completely in one another.

"Wow..." Atsushi gasps, smiling down at Dazai. "That was amazing."

"It really was," Dazai says, brushing Atsushi's sweaty fringe out of his eyes before cupping the back of his neck and pulling him into another kiss.


	5. Of Mice And Men

**Happy Monday - in this chapter Dazai gets a mouthful and drama starts happening. Enjoy!**

* * *

Atsushi's eyes flutter open in the early morning sunlight and he's elated to find Dazai lying next to him, pressed up against the wall and his arm slung around Atsushi's waist. He's amazed that he didn't notice before as they're squashed together in Atsushi's single bed, completely wrapped together to accommodate. Neither of them bothered with clothes last night and Atsushi stops to stare at the sun shining off Dazai's skin through the cheep curtains that came with the room. _Oh my god he looks stunning!_

Atsushi props himself up on his elbow and watches Dazai for a moment, taking in every gorgeous inch. The way his eyelashes flutter ever so slightly as if he's going to wake up at any given second, the way his breath ghosts past his lips in short huffs, and the delicate rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. He looks almost angelic and Atsushi can't help but smile as he looks at him. He wants to brush his fringe from his eyes but at the same time he doesn't want to disturb him by touching him and shattering the illusion.

"Stop staring at me," Dazai says without opening his eyes, his lips curling up into a grin.

Atsushi jumps, startled at being caught out. "Sorry," he mumbles, looking away and blushing profusely.

Dazai chuckles. He takes hold of Atsushi's chin and turns his face so that he can kiss him. "Morning."

"Morning," Atsushi smiles. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm very," Dazai says nuzzling into the crook of Atsushi's neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin and pulling him close. "I get to wake up in the same bed as you, how could I not be happy?"

"Same," Atsushi smiles, pulling Dazai's face up so that he can kiss him again. "Can we just stay like this forever?"

"Please," Dazai says. "What's the time?"

Atsushi turns so that he can look at his phone. "Half past seven," he replies.

"Then I'm going to have to go at some point," Dazai sighs reluctantly.

"No," Atsushi whines and pulls him close.

Dazai laughs. "I have to," he says. "I've got to open up the shop."

"Fine," Atsushi pouts.

Dazai pokes the tip of Atsushi's nose with his finger. "Look at you, you're so cute."

"Shall I make us some breakfast then?" Atsushi asks even though he clings to Dazai tighter. It's cold out of the duvet and he doesn't want to let go of Dazai.

"A student who can cook, I've hit the jackpot," Dazai grins.

"Don't get too excited," Atsushi laughs, "I don't actually know if there's any food in the house."

"We can stay here a little longer and then go find out," Dazai suggests.

"Okay," Atsushi says snuggling up to him again. He really could get used to this – waking up next to Dazai and getting to kiss him whenever he wants. "Are you comfortable?" he asks after a pause. "I know the bed is kinda cramped when there's more than one person in it."

"How often do you have more than one person in here?" Dazai asks.

"Depends if Kenji wants to come in with me when he's drunk or not," Atsushi laughs. "Other than that not very often."

"Well how about this then," Dazai says.

"What?"

Dazai doesn't answer save to begin pressing kisses down Atsushi's chest, straddling his hips. His lips move down and he pulls the duvet over his head so Atsushi doesn't get cold. Atsushi clutches the pillow. Pressing it against his mouth so that he doesn't cry out when Dazai's teeth graze his nipple.

"Oh god Dazai!" he whispers.

The kisses keep moving downwards until Dazai's lips reach Atsushi's half hard cock. Dazai's tongue snakes out to lick a long strip up his cock from base to tip. The sensation is so good that Atsushi's hips buck up on instinct. He slaps his hand to his mouth just in time to muffle a moan. He's not sure if Kenji can home last night and if he did Atsushi really doesn't want to alert him to the fact that he bought someone home as Kenji will know exactly who it is in Atsushi's bed with him.

"Dazai!" he groans through his fingers as Dazai takes him right to the back of his throat, swallowing around the head.

The sensation is all too much for Atsushi, with one hand slapped over his mouth and the other griping the pillow he tries to keep himself still. If he starts thrusting up into the delicious heat of Dazai's mouth then he won't stop. His entire body begins to tremble as he feels Dazai's fingertips ghosting up the inside of his thigh and when blunt nails drag over the bottom of his backside he loses it.

He throws his face into the pillow beneath him as he reaches his peak and cums. He just about feels Dazai swallowing everything he gives him as he quakes beneath his tongue. Dazai continues to work him to make sure that he rides out his orgasm until Atsushi finally collapses, a boneless mess on the mattress, panting heavily.

Dazai crawls out from under the covers to press a heated kiss to Atsushi's lips. Atsushi can taste himself on Dazai's tongue and he moans into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him close. He desperately needs to catch his breath but he doesn't care; the feeling of Dazai's lips on his and his body pressed right up against him is too good to let go.

"Wow!" he gasps when they do finally part for breath.

"Enjoy yourself?" Dazai asks with a slick grin.

"Holy shit yes!"

Dazai kisses him again. "Those sounds you make will definitely get me through a boring day at work."

"What?" Atsushi's face turns scarlet.

"You trying to stifle those cute little moans sounds so good," Dazai says pressing a kiss to the shell of Atsushi's ear.

"Holy shit..." Atsushi feels as if his face is on fire and he wants to hide so that Dazai can't see him but the press of lips against his cheek is insistent.

"You're so cute, I wish I could stay here with you all day," Dazai says.

"But work?"

"Unfortunately."

"And I probably should go to class," Atsushi pouts.

"If Kunikida is your teacher and he finds out that I'm the reason you didn't go to class he would have me strung up," Dazai laughs, brushing Atsushi's fringe out of his eyes.

"And me as well," Atsushi sighs. "I could call you when you're on your lunch break though?"

"That would be nice," Dazai smiles, leaning down to kiss Atsushi again.

"So how about breakfast?" Atsushi asks when they pull away from each other's lips again.

"Breakfast would be amazing."

* * *

Saying goodbye to Dazai as he leaves for work is hard as neither of them really wants to part. There are lots more kisses at the front door and Atsushi promises again to call at lunch. Atsushi watches him go, the daftest smile on his face, as he is told when he turns around and sees Kenji standing behind him. There is the appropriate amount of teasing before Kenji drags Atsushi to the library to work.

"Ah I can't believe the lift is broken!" Kenji moans as they leave a few hours later.

"At least we're going _down_ stairs now," Atsushi laughs.

"Urgh I'd forgotten how awful coming up was, thanks for reminding me," Kenji says.

"You could stand to take the stairs more," Kyoka tells him.

"Yeah," Yosano agrees, poking Kenji in the side, "you are getting a bit squidgy round the middle."

"Wow rude," Kenji says.

Atsushi pays them no mind as they continue to argue behind him and pulls his phone out of his pocket. A smile immediately lights up his face and his heart flips slightly as he sees a text from Dazai.

 **[11:43am] FROM DAZAI 3: Hey beautiful, hope you're having a good day. Can't wait to see you again xx**

He's about to text back when he loses his footing and slips on the stairs. He manages to catch himself so that he doesn't hurt himself but his phone slips out of his grip, falls through a gap in the bannister and falls five flights of stairs down to shatter on the floor at the bottom.

"No!"

"Atsushi are you okay?" Kenji asks, helping him to his feet.

"My phone," he groans, staring down the stairwell to see the shattered remains of it on the floor.

"It might not be as bad as it looks," Kyoka offers, staring down with him but she doesn't sound overly convinced.

"It looks pretty bad," Yosano says. She takes hold of Atsushi's arm and leads him down the stairs. "Come on, there's no point staring at it, we might as well go down and look."

"Okay..." Atsushi mumbles.

"It's alright," Kenji tells him, "it's fixable and you have insurance right, so it's not the end of the world."

"I haven't been able to call Dazai yet," Atsushi says.

"Oh..." Yosano says. "That's unfortunate."

"Do you know his number?" Kyoka asks.

"No," Atushsi replies.

"Who remembers phone numbers these days?" Yosano asks as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

"He's going to think I'm bailing on him," Atsushi moans as he inspects the damage. His phone is in pieces now, not that it wasn't without scratches before but there is no way for him to fix it as it is. All he can do is stare in horror at the shattered remains and bemoan the fact that he hasn't already contacted Dazai.

"Maybe go and see him?" Kyoka offers.

"Yeah," Kenji agrees. "If you actually go and see him and explain then he won't think you've run off."

"Yeah..." Atsushi says thinking it through. "Yeah, if I go and see him and explain everything I–"

"Nakajima!" Kunikida's sharp voice rings out in the stairwell.

Atsushi closes his eyes and sighs. "Oh no!" he mutters. He turns to see Kunikida standing there, usual glare on his face, and his heart sinks even further.

"If you have time to play around in the stairwell then you have time to explain this abysmal _Of Mice And Men_ essay," Kunikida says.

"But I..." Atsushi begins but he doesn't really know what to say so he trails off.

"Have something better to do, do you?" Kunikida asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

Atsushi sighs, dejected. "No..." he mumbles.

"Then come with me," Kunikida says.

Atsushi sighs again, picks up the shattered remains of his phone and follows Kunikida. Hopefully this won't take long and he can get to the book store before it closes.


	6. At The Mountains Of Madness

**Hope you enjoy the Lovecraft cameo in this chapter. XD**

* * *

Whether it's bad luck, divine intervention or everyone in the entire world is just out to get him Atsushi can't seem to drum up even a few spare minutes to go and see Dazai. After dragging him away from the shattered remains of his phone Kunikida keeps him in his office for ages. He rips Atsushi essay apart paragraph by paragraph and tells him to re-do the whole thing. Thankfully the essay was just a first draft so it's not the end of the world but that on top of the phone has him leaving Kunikida's office utterly deflated and on the verge of tears. He checks his watch and practically runs to the book store to see Dazai as it's later than he thought when he's finally granted freedom.

Luck is not on his side though, as when he gets there the shop is already closed and there is no sign on Dazai anywhere. As he stands outside the door he really feels like crying. He clutches at straws for how to get in contact with Dazai but he doesn't know where he lives, he doesn't have any paper to write him a note and he can't stay and wait all night because he has no idea when the shop is next going to be open. With a sigh he resigns himself to the fact that he will have to try again tomorrow.

However for the next week Atsushi desperately tries to see Dazai but between running around to get his phone fixed, going to classes and re-drafting his essay he barely has time to eat, sleep and shower never mind anything else. The longer it goes on the more down he gets. He knows he's pushing himself too hard but he can't seem to stop. Naomi and Yosano offer to go and talk to Dazai on his behalf but he politely declines. This is a conversation he has to have (especially the longer it goes on) and sending someone else will look even more like he's giving Dazai the brush off.

By the time he finally has freedom to go and try again he still doesn't have a working phone but he's left it way too long to wait any longer. Butterflies are going crazy in his stomach as he pushes open the door of the book store. He has no idea what he's going to be met with – the cold shoulder, open hostility, whatever – and that is only making his nerves worse. It's not until he hears Dazai's voice that his heart skips and his knees turn to jelly.

"Anyway beautiful you don't want to be reading that, you want to be reading this," Dazai says to someone and Atsushi instantly feels sick. He sneaks around the edge of a stack of books to peer round at the desk and see who Dazai is talking to.

It's a beautiful blonde woman in a smart looking suit and with her hair clipped up in a way that makes her look even more sophisticated. _Oh she's really pretty..._ Self conscious begins to creep in as she laughs.

"Oh yes?" she says. "What's my incentive?"

Dazai takes her hand, brushing his fingers along the back of it, and places the book into it. "If you give me your name you can have it for free," he says.

It feels as if Atsushi has been stabbed in the heart. _Does he just do this with everyone? I guess I'm not special..._ He can feel tears starting to prick the corners of his eyes. He really thought that he and Dazai had something special but clearly they didn't as it's been a week and he's already flirting with someone else. Then again if he hadn't left it all that time it wouldn't even have been an issue.

The woman laughs again. "My name is Higuchi," she says.

"Cute name," Dazai says and Atsushi's at his limit.

He turns and darts out of the shop before he can hear any more, cursing his rotten luck that he's in this shitty situation in the first place. If he hadn't broken his phone like an idiot then he would have been able to call Dazai and they'd probably be spending the evening together now that he's finished with his essay.

When he finally gets home, after wandering around feeling miserable for a good half an hour, Kenji calls out to him from the living room. "So how did it go?"

Atsushi doesn't give a verbal response and instead goes through to the living room, sits down on the sofa next to Kenji and rests his head on his shoulder. "I fucked up," he mumbles. "I fucked up so bad."

"What happened?" Kenji asks.

"I went to the book store to talk to Dazai and he was flirting with this gorgeous blonde woman," Atsushi sniffs. If feels as if his heart is breaking all over again, the pain in his chest worsening by the second.

"What?"

"He basically sad the same thing to her that he said to me when I first went in," Atsushi continues, tears filling his eyes.

"That bastard!" Kenji cries.

Atsushi shakes his head. "It's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Kenji asks wrapping his arms around Atsushi and pulling him into a hug.

"I didn't call him after we slept together," Atsushi replies, "so as far as he's concerned I gave him the brush off and wasn't interested anymore."

Kenji seems to think about this for a moment. "I'm sorry babe, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Recommend me a new book store," Atsushi offers.

"Actually..." Kenji says after a pause, "there is this new place that's just opened up."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah it's called Lovecraft's. It's kinda weird and quaint but it's got a good selection, you'll love it," Kenji says beaming at him and Atsushi feels a little better. Kenji's smile is infectious and being around him really is helping.

"To be honest as long as there is somewhere I can get books and don't have a chance of running into Dazai I'll be happy," Atsushi says with a soft chuckle.

Kenji gives him another hug. "There we go, I knew I could get that smile back."

"Thanks Kenji," Atsushi says.

"You know I'm always here for you, no matter what right?" Kenji tells him.

"You're the best."

Kenji gives his hair another ruffle. "You fancy pancakes for dinner? We've got some stuff that's going out of date soon and this will be a good way to use them up."

"Sounds great."

* * *

When Atsushi stands outside Lovecraft's book store it it most definitely not what he expected. When Kenji said 'weird and quaint' what it looks like he meant was terrifying beyond all reason. Not that it looks it from the outside but it's giving off this vibe that Dazai's store most definitely doesn't.

 _No!_

 _Don't compare the places otherwise you'll just want to go back to Dazai's and that is out of the question!_

He shakes himself out of his thoughts. He has to keep himself from comparing because there is no way in hell that he can go back to Dazai's after seeing him flirting with that woman. He still needs books though so he takes a deep breath and pushes the door open.

The inside is just as unsettling as the outside. Even though it's a bright sunny day outside it feels like Atsushi has stepped into a horror movie setting in the middle of a midnight thunderstorm. A chill runs down his spine especially when he looks around and sees that he is the only person inside.

"Hello..." he calls out, taking a few steps inside. Common sense tells him to stay near the door because then he can escape but now he needs to know if there is any one else around. "Hello?" he calls again.

"Hello," a deep voice says from behind him.

Atsushi jumps out of his skin and whips around to see a tall man with long, black hair and deathly pale skin standing in front of him. He looks almost dead and Atsushi feels the shiver all the all the way down to his bones. "H... hi..."

"Welcome to my establishment," the man says, his expression never changing.

"H... hi," Atsushi stammers again.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lovecraft," he holds out his hand for Atsushi to take.

"Atsushi," he says taking Lovecraft's hand. It's cold and kind of clammy. Atsushi doesn't want to say anything – it's rude for a start – but he does cast a glance down and a shiver runs all the way up his spine. What he's holding isn't actually a hand, even in the dim light of the shop he can quite clearly see that it's a tentacle. His eyes widen as he bristles like a startled cat. _What the fuck is wrong with this guy, he has tentacle hands?!_

"So was there anything you were looking for in particular?" Lovecraft asks.

"Um... I don't know," Atsushi says.

"May I recommend something?" Lovecraft asks.

"S... sure," Atsushi stammers trying to keep his eyes on Lovecraft's face and not on his weird tentacle hands. _Kenji how the fuck did you find out about this place?_

That proves easier said than done as Lovecraft reaches up to the shelf right next to Atsushi's face and his tentacles wrap around the spine of a book. Atsushi tries not to visibly recoil as Lovecraft pulls the book out and hands it to Atsushi.

"The words inside this book are powerful and potent," Lovecraft tells him, "and will touch the lives of all who read it. It will be of great use to you."

"Thanks."

 _At The Mountains of Madness_ , the title reads. Madness is fucking right Atsushi thinks as he looks at the price. Thankfully it's not too expensive (still more than he'd be paying at Dazai's but he's not supposed to be thinking that). He pulls his wallet out of his pocket and hands Lovecraft a note.

"Thanks for the book," he smiles.

"I hope you enjoy it," Lovecraft says, "please allow me to..."

"No it's fine," Atsushi says, backing away. "Keep the change.. for the recommendation."

"I hope to see you again," Lovecraft says, inclining his head in a sort of bow.

"Sure," Atsushi says as he leaves. Once he's outside in the bright sunshine once more he feels a lot less unsettled. He walks around the corner, making sure that he's out of sight of the shop before allowing another shiver to pass through his entire body.

 _I am never EVER going back there again!_


	7. Great Expectations

**So it appears that all it needs is a boot up the arse from Kenji and Atsushi swallows his pride, hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

"I am never going back there again, that was the most horrible experience of my life!" Atsushi says as he closes the front door behind himself.

"So you went to Lovecraft's then?" Kenji asks, sticking his head out of the kitchen door to grin at him.

"I did yes."

"And...?" Kenji asks cheekily.

"And it was terrifying!" Atsushi cries as if that should have been obvious from his opening outburst.

"Oh why?" Kenji asks feigning innocence, as if the little shit didn't know exactly why. "I thought it was nice."

"Kenji the man has tentacles for hands!" Atsushi cries. "What the fuck is up with that?"

"Oh yeah..." Kenji says. "I thought that was a bit odd too."

"A bit odd?" Atsushi asks, staring at Kenji incredulously.

"Did you buy anything?"

"I did yes but that's not the point."

"But if the book is good then surely there's no harm in going back to get more," Kenji says smiling.

"Do you know how I found out about the tentacles?" Atsushi asks. "By shaking his hand!" Kenji lets out a snort of laughter which his covers with his hand unsuccessfully. "It's not funny!" Atsushi cries.

"Isn't it?"

"No!"

"Sorry," Kenji says trying his hardest to keep his face straight but he can't and just ends up laughing again, "but it is."

"I hate you," Atsushi says before he goes to flop, face down on the sofa.

"No you don't, you love me," Kenji says jumping on top of him and poking his cheek.

"Get off, you're heavy," Atsushi says, his voice muffled by the cushions.

"You know something like this would only ever happen to you, right?" Kenji laughs as he climbs off Atsushi and sits on the arm of the sofa.

"Yes," Atsushi replies getting up. "This is exactly the kind of strange and awful shit that would only happen to me. How on earth did you find out about the tentacles?"

"Saw them," Kenji replies.

"Exactly! I had to find out by touching them. I was not prepared for clammy tentacle hands!"

Kenji sniggers. "So there's nothing I can say to convince you to go back there?"

"Absolutely no way in hell," Atsushi says.

"Well I guess you're going to have to go back to Dazai's then," Kenji says.

"What?"

"You still need books, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And if you won't go back to Lovecraft's place then you're going to have to go back to Dazai's," Kenji says.

"What?"

"My logic is sound," Kenji says folding his arms and grinning.

Atsushi stops to think about this for a moment. It would make sense to go back to Dazai's – it's cheap, it's got a good selection and it doesn't have an owner with creepy tentacle hands. The only thing stopping him is his own pride and not wanting to have to talk to Dazai again. It's almost as if Kenji thought about this long before Atsushi did and...

"You planned this, didn't you?" Atsushi says as that realisation dawns on him.

Kenji smiles sweetly. "Would I ever do something like meddling in your love life?"

"Yes."

"And you would be one hundred percent correct," Kenji grins.

"Thanks."

"Atsushi you're my best friend but you're incredibly dense and you sometimes need a bit of a push in the right direction for something that makes you happy," Kenji says.

"Oh and you think Dazai will make me happy?" Atsushi asks feigning incredulity. He _knows_ that being with Dazai made him happy and would make him happy again if he gave it half the chance.

"It will, don't pretend," Kenji says. "Remember I saw how devastated you were when he was flirting with that girl the other day so you can't fool me."

"Fine," Atsushi pouts.

"Just go back and see him," Kenji says. "Talk to him like you were going to before you really lose your chance."

"I know I should," Atsushi mumbles, tugging on a lock of his hair. "I just don't know what to say when I get there. I fucked things up and I don't know how to make it better."

"Well you can't shoulder all the blame on yourself, just tell him the truth and hopefully he'll listen," Kenji says.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I can make some cookies or something," Kenji smiles.

"Ooh I do like cookies..."

"See, nothing to lose."

Kenji is right. Really Atsushi doesn't have to lose by going back to talk to Dazai. If anything he might even stand a chance at explaining himself and maybe even winning him back. Even if he does crash and burn at least he will have tried.

* * *

Atsushi's hands are shaking as he pushes open the door of Dazai's book store. He's trying to remain calm but he's so nervous that he can't quite keep it all in. He takes a deep breath to try and steady himself and heads over to the desk where Dazai is sitting reading _Great Expectations_. Thankfully there is no one else in the shop so they won't be interrupted and no one else will witness his humiliation if he gets shot down.

Dazai still hasn't looked up so Atsushi clears his throat softly, smiling nervously when he finally does looks up. "Hi..."

"Can I help?" Dazai asks.

"I was hoping we could talk," Atsushi says.

"Really?" Dazai asks. "I didn't think there was anything left for us to talk about. You made yourself perfectly clear when I never heard back from you."

"I'm so sorry," Atsushi says. "I can explain everything."

"I'm all ears," Dazai says. He doesn't sound angry but the usual lightness in his voice is no longer present.

"I was going to call – I really was – but my phone broke," Atsushi tells him.

"Oh yeah?"

"I know it sounds like a line but it's the truth," Atsushi says. "I've been using this crappy flip phone that only has two numbers in it." He pulls it out of his pocket for effect. "Then I was just going to come here and see you because I thought that would be easier and I could explain myself but I got dragged into a meeting with Kunikida and by the time he let me out the shop was closed and I didn't know where you lived so I kept running into all these obstacles that meant I couldn't talk to you."

Dazai studies him for a moment. "Okay I'll give you that, I never actually told you where I live."

"I tried to come back and see you but everything just kept getting in the way and then I'd left it too long and I'd blown it," Atsushi continues. "When I finally did manage to come here I saw you flirting with this blonde woman and I just panicked and couldn't take it so I bolted. I'm sorry, I was stupid."

"I'm sorry too," Dazai says after a pause.

"What for?"

"I knew you were there," Dazai says.

"What?"

"I saw you come in when I was talking to the blonde woman," Dazai says. "I was kind of pissed off at you for not calling me so I decided to flirt with her just to hurt you."

"Oh..."

"Not my finest moment I must admit," Dazai chuckles softly as he puts his book down and gets to his feet. "I just thought that you'd given up on me, like the scars had put you off too much or whatever."

"I thought you just flirted with everyone who walked in," Atsushi says fiddling with his hair. "I thought I wasn't special."

"Guess we're both at fault then," Dazai says.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry I was flirting with her, especially doing it on purpose when I knew you were standing there," Dazai says.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or try harder to get in touch with you," Atsushi says. "I just want you to know that it wasn't anything to do with the scars, I promise."

"You sure?" Dazai asks with a grin but Atsushi can see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Trust me," Atsushi says, "that would never have put me off. I know these last couple of weeks haven't exactly shown it but I do really like you."

"I really like you too," Dazai says.

A moment of silence falls between the two of them and they just stare at each other for a moment. Atsushi can still feel himself shaking slightly and he's not sure what to do next. He keeps opening his mouth to say something but the words die on his tongue and he closes it again. _What am I doing? I should say something, I should do something, I should..._

Before Atsushi can finish that thought train Dazai steps around the desk and pulls him into a tight hug. Atsushi's heart skips as he hugs back, breathing in the scent of Dazai and instantly feels better.

"I missed you," Dazai whispers into his hair.

"I missed you too," Atsushi says, clinging tightly to the back of Dazai's waistcoat. He's quite content to just stay like that forever but he knows that they can't. "So where do we go from here?" he asks as he pulls away.

"Well we could go get some of that cake again?" Dazai offers brushing Atsushi's fringe away from his eyes.

"Cake sounds great," Atsushi says smiling.


	8. Never Let Me Go

**Hey everyone, thank you all so much for reading this story and enjoying it: all the feedback has been really encouraging and I hope you enjoy the last chapter (also remember to put on suncream, I didn't and now I'm in pain).**

* * *

Knowing that he's going on a date with Dazai again makes Atsushi both nervous and excited in equal measure. It's like they're going out for the first time again and Atsushi isn't sure how he's supposed to act. After talking things through it feels as if the two of them have more of an understanding but it's not as if either of them has explicitly said that they're dating so there's going to be some left over awkwardness. Realistically Atsushi knows that more talking is going to help but more than anything he just wants Dazai to kiss him again.

As he reaches the café, once again, Dazai is standing outside reading a book as he waits. He looks so handsome that Atsushi's already blushing and his heart is hammering in his chest. He smooths down his unruly hair, takes a deep breath and heads over. He can feel his entire body trembling with nerves and anticipation but just as he reaches him Dazai looks up and gives him a winning smile that makes all the nerves melt away.

"Hi," he says on a breathy exhale.

"Hey you," Dazai says, closing his book and slipping it into his coat pocket. "How are you doing?"

"G... good," Atsushi stammers. "You?" He feels nervous and Dazai's gorgeous face really isn't helping. He's pretty sure that Dazai can actually hear his heart hammering inside his chest. He should say something else, he knows he should, but he can't seem to get his brain and his mouth to work in accord.

In the end he doesn't have to do or say anything as Dazai tilts Atsushi's face up and kisses him softly. A moan sounds from the back of Atsushi's throat as Dazai's lips press a little harder. It's a short, sweet kiss that's over before it's begun but Atsushi is still panting like he's just run a marathon when Dazai pulls away.

"Sorry," Dazai chuckles softly.

"What for?" Atsushi asks breathlessly. He can feel his cheeks heating up as he looks at Dazai with slightly hazy eyes.

"I had told myself that I was going to wait until after we'd sorted things out before I kissed you again," Dazai says.

"But..." Atsushi asks grinning.

"But you're just so fucking cute that I couldn't help myself," Dazai replies and kisses him again.

"Oh..." Atsushi exclaims softly.

"So shall we go inside?" Dazai asks after a pause.

"Yeah," Atsushi nods.

"Okay." Dazai takes Atsushi's hand, linking their fingers together and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Atsushi's heart continues to pound as he follows Dazai inside. It's wonderful being with him despite the fact that somewhere in the back of his mind Atsushi desperately tries to remind himself not to get his hopes up. That things could still go wrong and that they could come to an agreement to part ways as friends but he decides to remain optimistic. Especially when Dazai presses a kiss to his forehead as the ginger haired barista prepares a slice of cake for them both, a hot chocolate for Dazai and a coffee for Atsushi. They return to the secluded table they had sat at the last time and Dazai takes Atsushi's hand across the table once they've say down.

"So," Dazai says after a deep breath, "we should probably talk before I just say 'fuck it' and kiss you again."

"Probably yeah," Atsushi says although the thought of kissing Dazai again makes his gut clench.

"I just... I just really want to kiss you again," Dazai says grinning.

"I'd be okay with that," Atsushi says.

"Good." Dazai reaches over the table and presses a quick kiss to Atsushi lips.

"I know I've already said it but I'm sorry I didn't call after we slept together," Atsushi says as soon as their lips part. "I tries so hard to get in contact with you – I wanted to see you – but too many things kept getting in the way and then –"

Dazai reaches up and places a finger to his lips to stop him in his ramblings. Atsushi looks up at him, confused, but the smile on Dazai's face is comforting. "Let's forget it," he says. "Start afresh and just forget everything that's happened."

"Are you sure?" Atsushi asks, his heart swelling.

"It's too much effort to keep obsessing about it when we both want to move on and try again," Dazai says.

A smile spreads over Atsushi's face. He takes hold of Dazai's hand and presses a kiss to the palm. "I'd like that."

* * *

"So what have you been reading recently?" Dazai asks as the two of them leave the café an hour later to walk around the park, all potential awkwardness that could have arisen utterly forgotten and ignored.

"Mostly uni stuff," Atsushi grumbles. "I feel like I've read John Steinbeck about eight hundred times now."

Dazai wrinkles his nose. "Sounds dull."

"Well after Kunikida basically tore my essay on it to shreds I kind of had to."

"Aww darling," Dazai says wrapping an arm around Atsushi's shoulder and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"It's fine, I got it done in the end," Atsushi says.

"So is this like your reward then?" Dazai asks with a cheeky grin.

"Something like that."

"Well I would be utterly remiss if I didn't make this feel more like a reward," Dazai says stopping in front of him. Atsushi looks up at him through his lashes and teases his bottom lip with his teeth.

"I mean if you're offering," Atsushi says. Slipping back into the ease of flirting with Dazai is simple and now that they have decided to start afresh it's even easier. He presses himself a little closer to Dazai as long fingers begin playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"What did you have in mind?" Dazai asks. "Because I can think of a few suggestions if you're struggling."

"Oh yeah?"

"Maybe something like this," Dazai says. He tilts Atsushi's chin up so that he can lean down and press a heated kiss to his lips. Instantly Atsushi melts into the kiss, loving the feeling of Dazai's lips against his. He pushes himself up on his tip toes and wraps his arms around Dazai's neck who, in turn,wraps his arms around Atsushi's waist pulling their bodies together.

"Dazai..." Atsushi gasps when they pull apart for a second to breathe.

"Atsushi," Dazai breathes before diving in for another kiss, this time slipping his tongue passed Atsushi's open lips. As their tongue's collide a deep groan sounds in Dazai's chest that makes Atsushi's knees weak. He wants Dazai and that want, that desperate need is starting to take over once again.

One of Dazai's hands slips down ever so slightly so that it's resting on the curve of Atsushi's backside and he wants more than anything for it to slip just that little bit further. He can feel his cock stirring and he's almost certain that Dazai will be able to feel if they carry on like this. _Oh god I want him, I want him so badly._

He just about has time to finish that thought before he feels a drip hit his cheek. Then another, then another and before either of them knows what's happening it's pouring with rain. They break apart and Atsushi laughs as he looks around.

"I think the universe is trying to tell us something here," he says.

"Not to worry," Dazai grins. "I brought reinforcements this time." He slips a hand into an inside pocket of his coat and pulls out a small, collapsible umbrella.

"You're a genius," Atsushi says as Dazai opens it.

"It's not very big so we'll have to get cosy if you want to stay dry," Dazai says with a cheeky grin.

"I don't see a problem with that," Atsushi says.

"So what do you want to do now?" Dazai asks, wrapping his arm around Atsushi's shoulders and pulling him closer under the umbrella. The warmth of Dazai's body feels nice next to the chill of the rain and Atsushi snuggles in further.

"What did you have in mind?" Atsushi asks.

"Well I could walk you back to your house..." Dazai says and it seems as if the sentence isn't over.

"Or?" Atsushi presses.

"Or we can go back to my place."

"A grin spreads over Atsushi's lips. He stops grabs the collar of Dazai's coat and pulls him into a kiss. He catches Dazai off guard for a second before he kisses him back with equal passion. They pull back and Atsushi instantly gives Dazai another quick kiss.

"Take me back to yours," he says.

"With pleasure," Dazai replies. He wraps his arm around Atsushi again, pulling him close and leads him out of the park.

* * *

The rain gets heavier as they go so that by the time the two of them get to Dazai's flat they're both soaked through to the skin. As soon as the door is closed Dazai sinks his fingers into Atsushi's damp hair and pulls him into a kiss. At once Atsushi clutches the front of Dazai's coat and kisses back. It feels amazing especially when Dazai takes his bottom lip between his teeth and drags them over it, making Atsushi's knees weak.

"Wow!" Atsushi gasps as they pull apart for air. "I missed this so much."

"I did too," Dazai says, pushing Atsushi's fringe back from his face.

"Well we're here now," Atsushi grins.

"And, as much as I don't want to sound like a raging pervert, how about we get out of these wet clothes before we both catch colds," Dazai says with a smirk.

"Are you trying to get me naked?" Atsushi asks, feigning shock.

"Maybe," Dazai replies. "Is it working?"

Atsushi hastily rids himself of his boots and takes a step further into the flat. "Show me the way to your bedroom and find out for yourself."

Dazai stares at him for a moment, the most adorable blush Atsushi has ever seen dusting his cheeks. He suddenly snaps out of himself, practically pulls his own shoes off and follows him, grabbing his hand as he goes. "I'll give you a quick tour," he says clearing his throat. "Kitchen, living room, bathroom." He points each of them out hurriedly as he leads Atsushi further inside the flat.

"A very quick tour," Atsushi laughs.

"Well what can I say?" Dazai grins. "When you're offering me you naked I'm hardly going to wait around showing you the boring parts of my flat."

"Good point," Atsushi says.

"Besides I don't remember you giving me much of a tour when I came to yours," Dazai teases.

"Ah but that's because I had an ulterior motive," Atsushi says turning to grin at him.

"And you think that I don't have an ulterior motive?" Dazai asks backing Atsushi up against the wall.

"Do you?" Atsushi asks although he's certain that he already knows the answer.

Dazai leans close so that his breath ghosts past the shell of Atsushi's ear. "Trust me, there is nothing I would like more than to have you naked and spread out on my bed, just begging me for my cock," he whispers and Atsushi allows himself to visibly shiver. Dazai's words make his knees weak and his cock hard and it's obvious just how much he wants him.

"Dazai..." he says on a soft exhale.

"Yes beautiful?" Dazai asks as he reaches up to run his thumb over Atsushi's bottom lip. "What do you want me to do with you now I've got you all alone here where we're not going to be interrupted by anyone?"

"Fuck me," Atsushi says, eyes blazing.

Dazai groans and slams his lips against Atsushi's in a frenzied, heated kiss that steals Atsushi's breath instantly. "You're so fucking perfect, you know that right?" he practically growls as he pulls back.

"I don't but keep telling me," Atsushi grins.

"You," Dazai says as he begins to undo the buttons on Atsushi's shirt, pressing kisses to his exposed neck, "are the funniest, sweetest, sexiest guy I've ever met and I can't wait to get you in my bed."

"Oh god," Atsushi gasps. His fingers grip the wall behind him as his knees feel as if they're going to give out.

Dazai gets Atsushi's shirt open, a slick grin on his face and pulls Atsushi off the wall and into his bedroom. "You look surprised," he says.

"I guess I am a bit," Atsushi chuckles.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Atsushi replies.

"Don't be," Dazai says as he pushes Atsushi's shirt off his shoulders, "and don't be nervous either. It's just me and I'm already hooked on you."

Atsushi grins and swiftly undoes the buttons on Dazai's waistcoat before turning to his shirt. "Then don't let me be the only one without a shirt on."

Dazai chuckles. "Sure."

Within seconds Dazai's waistcoat and shirt hit the floor along with Atsushi's forgotten shirt. As soon as they're gone the two of them are on each other again, kissing fiercely as hands start to roam. Atsushi clings to Dazai's shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin as Dazai's fingers brush over one of his nipples.

"Oh shit... Dazai!"

"God you sound so fucking sexy when you moan like that," Dazai groans.

"Don't stop!"

"I have no intention of stopping," Dazai says. He reaches back and takes hold of Atsushi's wrists so he can prise his hands off his shoulders. He walks Atsushi back and practically drops him on his mattress where Atsushi looks up at him with huge innocent looking eyes. "But first I want a taste."

"Isn't that what you've been doing all this time?" Atsushi chuckles.

"I mean a proper taste," Dazai says, gaze pinning Atsushi down to the mattress as he hovers over him. He kisses Atsushi's lips once more before he begins a trail of kisses down his neck to his chest. He stops for a second to graze his teeth over one of Atsushi's nipples, making him arch off the bed with a broken cry.

"Dazai!"

As if spurned on by the moans and whimpers falling hard and fast from Atsushi's lips Dazai begins kissing down further. Hands find Atsushi's knees and runs up his thighs. Atsushi can feel his cock straining against his trousers and he's certain that Dazai can feel it too. Especially when one of the hands on his thigh creeps higher to begin rubbing his cock through his trousers while the other begins to work his belt and zip open.

"Hips up gorgeous," he says, looking up at Atsushi with a cheeky grin once he has his trousers open.

Atsushi complies without question, pushing his hips off the mattress so that Dazai can pull down both his trousers and boxers leaving him completely naked. A shiver runs through Atsushi as Dazai's eyes rake over him once again.

"I haven't been able to get this sight out of my head for so long," Dazai growls.

"Really?" Atsushi asks breathlessly.

"You have no idea," Dazai smirks.

"Then do something with me... ah!" Atsushi trails off into a low groan as Dazai's hot, wet mouth engulfs his cock. He bucks up but Dazai's hand pushes his hips back down onto the mattress to keep him still.

Atsushi's fingers clutch the sheets, his back arching as Dazai's tongue continues to work him up. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to try to stay quiet but the feeling of Dazai bobbing up and down on his cock is too good. His grip tightens so much his knuckles turn white and he cries out when he can no longer hold it in.

"Dazai!" he moans. "Dazai, fuck, please... please I'm getting close."

Dazai pulls off with a sound that can only be found in the filthiest porn and smirks up at Atsushi. "You okay beautiful, you look a little flushed."

"God please, fuck me!" Atsushi moans, unable to keep himself from crying out again as Dazai's finger ghost up the inside of his thigh.

"I love listening to you beg for me," Dazai sighs, pressing his nose into Atsushi's hair and inhaling contentedly. "You sound bloody gorgeous."

"Please... please I need you... now," Atsushi continues to beg in order to rile Dazai up even more.

A growl rips from Dazai's throat and he hastily rids himself of the last of his clothes before he's on Atsushi again. Lips press together, skin against skin and their cocks rubbing against one another as they begin to thrust against each other. The desperate need that has been bubbling under the surface all this time is finally coming to a head and Atsushi clings to Dazai's shoulders as Dazai's fingers sink into his hair.

"My god Atsushi," Dazai gasps as he pulls back for air. "I need you, right now."

"Then take me," Atsushi says before pulling Dazai back down for another kiss.

Once their lips part again Dazai leans over to his bedside table and retrieves a bottle of lubricant and a condom before returning his attention back to Atsushi. "With pleasure."

"You're well prepared," Atsushi teases.

"Well I have been hoping that this would happen," Dazai says.

"Fair."

"So do you want me to fuck you into my mattress or do you want to ride me like last time?" Dazai asks.

"Holy shit, fuck me into your mattress," Atsushi groans as Dazai's breath ghosts along his skin.

"As you wish."

Dazai squirts some of the lubricant onto his hands and coats his fingers in it. He presses kisses from Atsushi's knee, up the inside of his thigh and to the base of his rock hard cock as he slips the first finger in. Atsushi clenches around him in the most delicious way possible making Dazai weak. His fingers are long and slender and as he begins to thrust inside Atsushi feels himself falling apart.

"Oh god Dazai!"

A second finger and then a third is added and Atsushi is a panting mess spreading his legs wider. He can feel Dazai's eyes on him the entire time and he knows that he must be a complete wreck.

"My god you look so gorgeous," Dazai says pressing kisses to Atsushi's skin again. "I wouldn't mind having you like this and taking some pictures."

"Oh fuck, please," Atsushi moans, tightening around Dazai's fingers again.

"Please what beautiful?"

"Please give me your cock," Atsushi begs. "I'm ready and I need you."

"As you wish," Dazai says again.

He slips his fingers from Atsushi who has to bite down on a whimper, already feeling the loss but he knows that it's about to get so much better. Atsushi watches with heavy lidded eyes as Dazai tears open the condom packet, slips the latex onto himself before coating his cock in more of the lube. It seems as if it takes forever, every second they're apart is agony, but before he knows what's happening Dazai is back on him, pressing kisses to his neck as he slowly sinks to the hilt inside him.

A long drawn out moan leaves Atsushi's lips as Dazai fills him completely. It feels so good and so familiar even though they've only done this once before and Atsushi feels as if he might break. He clings to Dazai's shoulders again, as Dazai begins to thrust into him making him cry out loud.

"Dazai!"

"God Atsushi," Dazai groans as Atsushi tightens around him. "Fuck, you feel amazing!"

He shifts his thrusts ever so slightly making Atsushi scream, digging blunt nails into Dazai's skin. He can feel himself getting closer and closer to his end as Dazai's cock begins to hit his prostate with each and every thrust. He presses kisses to every inch of Dazai's skin he can find as he holds him tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Dazai!" Atsushi moans again.

"Yeah," Dazai gasps.

"I'm gonna cum..."

Dazai pushes himself up on one arm and reaches down to pump Atsushi's cock as he speeds up his thrusts, pulling moan after heated moan from him. "Then cum for me gorgeous."

It doesn't take much more for Atsushi's orgasm to crash over him like a wave. A broken cry of nonsense and Dazai's name leaves his throat as he reaches his peak. His entire body trembles as Dazai continues to pump him to make sure that he rides out the pleasure. As he writhes beneath him Atsushi tightens around Dazai's cock to an almost vice like grip that makes him melt.

"Oh my... fuck Atsushi!" Dazai groans. He buries his face into Atsushi's shoulder as he reaches his own peak. "Holy shit, you're so amazing."

"I love you," Atsushi whispers.

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop it and he slaps a hand to his mouth, wishing he can take them back. Dazai pulls back and stares down at him. Atsushi's eyes are wide as he realises that he has probably just said the most incredibly stupid thing ever and, worse of all, Dazai actually heard him.

"I'm so sorry," he says hurriedly. "I didn't mean that... I mean I did but I didn't meant for it to–"

Dazai pulls his hand away and presses his lips to Atsushi's to cut him off. Atsushi melts into the kiss and allows himself to groan softly, completely forgetting what it was he had been rambling about by the time Dazai pulls away.

"I love you too."

"What?"

"You did say 'I love you' right?" Dazai asks with a grin.

Atsushi nods, unable to get his mouth to work. He hadn't meant to say it, it's way too soon, but now that it's slipped out it seems to be going better than expected.

"I love you too," Dazai says again.

A smile spreads over Atsushi lips. "Sorry, that just sort of came out like that."

"I don't mind," Dazai says. "If you hadn't have said it I would have done."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He leans down and presses a kiss to Atsushi's nose. "Shall we get cleaned up?"

"Probably."

"Okay," Dazai says and goes to pull out but Atsushi grips him harder. Dazai chuckles. "I can't go anywhere with you clinging to me like this."

"Then stay here," Atsushi mumbles. "Don't get up."

Dazai laughs. "I can carry you to the shower if you want? Then we can come back and spend the rest of the day here, watching films and talking about books."

"That sounds perfect," Atsushi smiles.

Dazai presses another kiss to his lips. "Come on then gorgeous." He pulls out, drawing a breathy exhale from Atsushi's lips at the loss. After depositing the condom in a bin he takes Atsushi's hand and helps him up on shaking legs.

"Easy tiger," Dazai grins, catching him before he falls. "You alright there?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Atsushi grins. "Just a little unsteady at the moment."

"I can carry you if you like?" Dazai asks.

"You don't have to–" Atsushi says but Dazai doesn't wait for him to finish before he picks Atsushi up in a princess-carry. "You're really strong,"Atsushi giggles.

"You're just really light," Dazai teases, pressing a kiss to Atsushi's forehead.

"I just realised something," Atsushi says as he catches a glance at the book lying on top of Dazai's bedside table.

"Oh yeah?"

"I don't think I've ever asked you what your favourite book is," Atsushi says.

"No you haven't," Dazai replies.

"You going to tell me?"

Dazai pulls him into another long, slow kiss. " _Never Let Me Go_."

 _THE END_


End file.
